call me when you're sober
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Era una noche tranquila para Brick en su departamento, pero ¿Qué pasaría si su hermano pelinegro tocara a su puerta, con una chica inconsciente en brazos? "-Su nombre es Momoko, necesito que la cuides-" Brick no contaba con que esa noche, su paciencia se iría al demonio, y todo por tener que cuidar a una hermosa pelirroja, que además de loca e histérica, estaba ebria...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Lo sé! Tengo aun una historia pendiente y tardo en actualizar por el tiempo, y con dos historias me tardaré un poquitito mas... pero... ¡Es que no puedo evitar publicar otro! D': Eran tantas mis ganas que no me contuve! **_

_**Hello~ Yo de nuevo, trayendo otra historia mas, que espero sea de su agrado. **_

_**Advertencias: **Este será solamente una introducción & es una historia de Universo Alterno._

_Demashitaa Powerpuff girls no me pertenece. _

* * *

**Brick Pov**

-Maldito seas Butch…

Murmuré molesto, viendo el elegante vestido color rosa coral en el suelo, completamente arrugado. A un lado de este se encontraban regadas unas zapatillas del mismo color con detalles plateados y el tacón demasiado alto.

¡Oh! Por supuesto, la mocosa está enana.

-¡No estoy jugando, chiquilla loca! ¿Dónde te metiste?

Esperé… y ninguna respuesta.

Un tic me comenzó en mi ojo derecho, y lleve una mano a mi frente negando. ¿Cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a esto? La sala está hecha un desastre, mi habitación fue poseída y arruinada por esa chiquilla loca, mi gorrada había desaparecido junto con ella y para acabar, mis dulces de fresa traídos de Francia desaparecieron ¡Todos! ¡No quedó ninguno! Y eran bastantes, maldición.

¿¡Por qué mierda me pasa esto a mí!? Creí que sería algo sencillo cuando la enana llegó en los brazos de mi hermano, totalmente perdida en sus sueños. Parecía una muerta y de esa forma se miraba inocente, tan tranquila y además parecía que estaría dormida toda la noche.

Pues me equivoqué.

No debí aceptar cuidar a esa estúpida mocosa histérica y loca… y bueno, en realidad ¡Ni siquiera acepté! No tuve otra opción. Además ni amiga mía es. Solo sé que estuvo conmigo en la preparatoria y bueno… ella me atraía en esos tiempos, pero nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros. Ella se fijó en muchos chicos… menos en mí.

¡En fin! Esa es historia vieja y ya no me importa.

Recuerdo que era la que distraía a mi equipo de baloncesto. También sé que era amiga de mi idiota hermano Butch, pero jamás llegue a tener una conversación tranquila con ella, la mayor parte del tiempo nos la vivíamos peleando solo porque una vez me llevé el ultimo pastelillo de la cafetería y ella comenzó a hacer todo un drama porque según ella yo se lo quite de su bandeja… lo cual es verdad, pero ¿Y qué? Me lo comí de todas formas.

Una vez que me gradué de la preparatoria, no la volví a ver en todos estos años. Cinco para ser exactos… hasta el día de hoy.

Mi pantalón vibró e introduje mi mano al bolsillo rebuscando mi teléfono celular. Miré el nombre en la pantalla y suspiré aliviado.

_-Voy subiendo las escaleras, ¿estás bien? _

-¡Por qué mierda tardas demasiado! –Reproché molesto.

_-"Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi e ir hasta mi casa a la 1:00 de la mañana, Boomer. Eres el mejor de los hermanos" oh, no hay de qué Brick… ¡Me alagas, enserio! -_Dijo sarcásticamente, a lo que yo rodé los ojos. Si creía que le iba a dar las gracias, estaba equivocado.- _Tranquilízate idiota, ya voy a llegar a la puerta. _

-Bien, muévete, esto es urgente. – y colgué.

Suspiré intentando controlar mi furia al ver la sala deshecha, y levanté el vestido del suelo. Le quedé viendo por unos segundos hasta que mi cabeza hizo clic y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Si el vestido de la enana estaba en el suelo y sus zapatillas también… entonces… ¿Qué ropa estaba usando ella?

-Mierda… -Susurré- Butch, no te vas a salvar…

* * *

**_Espero les haya agradado la introducción & llamado la atención de la historia. Me gustaría saberlo. _**

**_Bueno, es todo por ahora. _**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Pd: ¿Por qué escogí ese nombre para la historia? Bueno... no tenía realmente un nombre planeado, así que improvisé, lol. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal Pov **

_Dos horas atrás. _

_11:00 P.M. _

-No, no, no, no… Si~

Decía un chico pelirrojo de 23 años de edad mientras presionaba sutilmente el botón de su control remoto, buscando algo interesante que ver en su moderno televisor. Se encontraba cómodamente sobre su tan amado sofá color vino, y con su mano libre sostenía una gaseosa helada, que le hacía sentir en la gloria con tremendo calor de esa noche.

Tenía solamente unos pantalones de mezclilla, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, pecho y su fuerte abdomen. No pensaba tener prendas con aquel calor infernal.

Lo único que podía tolerar con ese calor era su fiel compañera desde los 5 años: Una gorra roja que yacía instalada sobre su cabeza.

Un tranquilo viernes por la noche.

Si no fuera porque estuviera tan cansado por los estúpidos exámenes de la universidad, ahora mismo se encontraría de copas en un antro ligando a unas cuantas nenas.

Pero esa noche solo prefería descansar. Al día siguiente podría ir con sus hermanos, o tal vez solo con su hermano Boomer, porque Butch aunque se estuviese muriendo por estrés, ese loco no se perdía una fiesta con sus amigos los viernes y seguramente al día siguiente parecerá un zombi.

Dio un sorbo a su gaseosa para después subir el volumen del televisor, pero en ese momento jamás contó con que unos estruendosos golpes resonaran en su puerta. Brick pulsó el botón para silenciar el televisor y frunció el ceño dirigiendo su vista hacia dónde provenían aquellos golpes.

Solo conocía a una persona en el mundo que llamara con tanta brutalidad.

Dejó su gaseosa en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado del sofá y se levantó soltando un gruñido.

-¡Ya te escuché, maldita sea! –Gritó sin quitar esa mirada asesina y girando el pomo.- ¡Butch, si vuelves a dejar tus pies marcados en mi puerta, te juro que te…!

El pelirojo no termino su oración, ya que al abrir la puerta lo primero con lo que se topó fue una alborotada cabellera naranja que rozó su rostro cuando su hermano entró con prisa, que hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas. Brick enarco una ceja, viendo que la cabellera le pertenecía a la chica dormida que su hermano cargaba en brazos, y que comenzó a depositar suavemente en su amado sofá color vino.

Brick al ver la prisa de su hermano, no dudó en pensar cosas no tan limpias.

-¡Oye, estúpido! –Llamó furioso, acercándose rápidamente al sofá- ¡Tienes tu propio departamento para hacer tus cosas sucias, así que fuera!

Butch terminó de dejar a la chica en el sofá y miró de reojo a su hermano con aura asesina.

-¡Eres un enfermo Brick, aguarda allí! – El mayor se extrañó por un momento al ver que su hermano corría al fondo del pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Me hago del baño!

Brick se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido su hermano. Eso explicaba la prisa del ojiverde, pero… ¿Qué hay con la chica?

En ese momento su mirada carmesí se fijó en la joven que dormía en el sofá como toda una vaga. Su cabello era largo, anaranjado y lacio, aunque un poco alborotado, y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido pegado color rosa coral que hacía resaltar su linda figura.

Admitía que era bastante atractiva, pero algo en ella le parecía familiar.

Escuchó el sonoro suspiro aliviado de Butch al salir del baño y volver a la sala. Brick se recargó en la pared, y lo observó con frialdad esperando una explicación.

-Bien… entonces solo viniste al baño ¿Ya te vas?

-No, de hecho vine a pedirte un favor.

-¿Favor? –El mayor sonrió con sorna. Brick no hacía favores gratis.- Te lo repetiré, si quieres mi departamento para impresionar a tus chicas, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma… No.

-¡No quiero tu departamento!

-¿Entonces?

-¿Ves a esa chica?- Brick lo miró con ironía. ¿Cómo carajos no verla? ¡Si estaba plácidamente dormida derramando saliva sobre su amado sofá!

-¿Es tu novia?

-No –El moreno miró con seriedad a su hermano para después continuar- Su nombre es Momoko, necesito que la cuides. –Brick bufó.

-¿Me viste la cara de niñera acaso?

-Mira, hermano… Si lo haces te juro que haré lo que tú quieras. –Brick volvió a sonreír, le gustaba la idea…

-Lo que yo quiera, ¿Eh? –Dejó de recargarse en la pared y rodeo al pelinegro como leon acorralando a su presa, viéndolo con maldad, imaginando que cosa podría hacer que hiciera.- ¿Está enferma? ¿O por qué está dormida? ¡No me digas! La dejaste agotada después de tener se… -Un zape por parte del moreno no le dejó terminar. Brick iba a devolverle el golpe, pero era consciente de que si lo hacía se iniciaría una batalla allí mismo y por lo salvaje que era su consanguíneo, su sala quedaría destruida.

Brick siempre fue el revoltoso sin remedio en todos lados, pero con sus cosas era muy ordenado por la misma flojera de limpiar.

-Está ebria... –Dijo el menor, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja. Brick solo se preguntaba que hacía su hermano con una chica ebria, ¿Un intento de seducción?- ¿Acaso no la reconoces?

-Mmh… La he visto antes… o eso creo.

-Akatsutsumi Momoko –Butch dibuja en sus labios una ligera curva. Recordó el día cuando la conoció. Fue en un partido de baloncesto, Momoko se encontraba en las gradas y él se acercó a ella solo para preguntar el nombre de su amiga, que en ese entonces le atraía bastante por su actitud audaz.

Brick se sorprendió bastante, mas no lo hizo notar.

Akatsutsumi Momoko… Esa chica tenía un 'no sé qué' que le atraía y llenaba de intriga a Brick en la preparatoria. A pesar de los pocos años, seguía siendo una chica muy atractiva, y el que pensaba que engordaría por comer tanto chocolate.

-Oh si, la chiquilla enamoradiza que juraba amor eterno por uno y a la semana le gustaba otro –Brick frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.- Se la vivía viéndonos entrenar, que fastidiosa…

– Me la encontré en la fiesta de Josh y no solo a ella, ¿recuerdas a Kaoru?

-¿Kaoru?

-Matsubara Kaoru… -Brick formó una sonrisa burlona.- Ayer por la tarde me encontré con ella y ella conoce a Josh y quedamos de vernos en la fiesta y…

-Ya recuerdo, la chica que te tenía más idiota de lo que ya. –Butch formó una mueca y pensó en responderle, pero Brick se le adelantó.- ¿Y por qué la trajiste ebria aquí? –Ahora su tono era más acusador.

-Tengo una cita con Kaoru en… -Reviso el reloj de su muñeca-… ¡muy pronto! –El mayor endureció su mirada, ¡Eso no respondía a su pregunta! – Escucha, encontré a Momoko allí y conversábamos en lo que yo esperaba a Kaoru, pero entonces confundimos nuestros vasos y bueno… -El moreno se encogió de hombros-…Se sintió mal y ofrecí llevarla a su casa –Brick no despegó sus ojos de los esmeraldas- ¡Pero su casa está muy lejos! Y le dije a Kaoru que tenía que hacer algo y que volvería por ella para salir un rato y bueno, tú vives cerca de la fiesta y entonces se me ocurrió que…

-¡Y yo creía que el mas tarado era Boomer! –El chico de la gorra se tocó el puente de la nariz, negando por la idiotez de su hermano- ¡¿Qué crees que dirán sus padres cuando la chiquilla no aparezca?!

-Por favor… Ella no vive con sus padres.

-¿Quién te lo aseguró?

-Bueno, nosotros no vivimos con nuestros padres.

-¡Si, pero a nosotros nos echaron por desastrosos y solo nos pagan la renta para tenernos lejos, torpe!

Se notaba que de nuevo su hermano estaba enamorado, porque cuando lo está, no piensa con claridad. Brick quiso hacer uso de su autocontrol para no ahorcar al muchacho.

-Escucha Butch, yo no quiero meterme en un lio por tu culpa, así que te sugiero que tomes a la enana de vuelta y la lleves hasta su maldita casa y…

-¡Se me hace tarde! –El menor se fue con pasos rápidos y gigantes hasta la puerta, huyendo.- Volveré por ella después y la llevaré a su casa, cuando mi cita termine.

-¡No, no, no!

-¡Solo mírala! ¡No despertará en toda la noche!- Por último, salió por la puerta huyendo de la mirada demoniaca que le dedicaba el pelirrojo.- ¡Gracias, adiós!

-¡Butch!

Pero fue demasiado tarde llamarle, pues el chico ya había desaparecido cuando abrió la puerta para hacerle volver.

El pelirrojo soltó un largo suspiro cargado de frustración, ¿Por qué le pasaba a él? Solo quería descansar ¿Era mucho pedir?

Miró otra vez hacia donde se encontraba la chica dormida y no pudo evitar poner una cara de desagrado.

¡Esa niña estaba ensuciando su adorado sofá y no podía permitirlo!

Se acercó cautelosamente para no despertarla, pues era lo que menos quería. Si la chiquilla despertaba no sabría que reacción podría hacer. Recuerda que en el pasado era una chica muy temperamental, histérica y dramática. Si llegara a suceder que ella despierte y le vea, no quería tener que soportar sus gritos otra vez.

Así que con cuidado rodeó su frágil cuerpo con sus brazos y lentamente la fue levantando. Era como una ligera pluma, no le causaba mucho esfuerzo. Su rojiza mirada se paseó fugazmente por su sala… ¿Dónde la depositaría?

Al fondo, había otro sofá que usaba antes de tener el otro color vino. Era de terciopelo color beige, y Brick tenía pensado venderlo. Caminó con cuidado hasta el, pero paró en seco y su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir a la chica remover su cabeza y soltar balbuceos incomprensibles.

Se quedó inmóvil deseando que no despertara.

La chica se acurrucó un poco más en su pecho y para el alivio del pelirrojo dejó de moverse.

-Parece una niña… -Susurró muy bajo para no despertarla.

Continuó con su tarea anterior de depositar a la chica sobre el sofá, pero esta vez con más delicadeza al posarla sobre el cómodo y suave colchón. Su respiración se pudo normalizar al terminar de dejarla y colocar una pequeña almohada para su cabeza.

Rodó los ojos una vez que la dejó allí.

¿Ahora qué haría en toda esa noche? ¿Se quedaría despierto a esperar a que Butch volviese por ella? No pensaba irse a dormir sabiendo que tenía a una ebria durmiendo en su sala.

¿Qué tal si a la mitad de la noche se despierta, se asusta y de paso lo asusta ella a él? ¿O qué tal si despertaba y aprovechaba la situación para robarse sus cosas?

Bueno, la chica se veía decente… ¡Pero definitivamente no podría dormir sabiendo que ella se encuentra allí!

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina para prepararse un café bien cargado, que lo necesitaría mucho. Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, pero por lo menos se le quitaría el sueño. Antes de ir, tomó el control remoto y subió un poco el volumen de la televisión, para distraerse.

Todo marchaba perfecto, su café cargado muy pronto estaría listo y pronto comenzaría una película de acción. Pero todo dejó de estar bien cuando el sonido de un objeto pesado cayendo se escuchó desde la pequeña sala de estar. Brick colocó una cara asustada al imaginar que la chiquilla se hubiese caído del sofá mientras dormía.

Rápidamente salió de la cocina y grande fue su sorpresa al observar que aquel sonido fue producido por la caída de una lámpara de lava. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

¡Esa era su hermosa lámpara que compró cuando fue a las vegas a los 9 años!

¿Cómo se había caído?

Hubiera deseado mejor que la joven se hubiese caído en vez de esa lámpara, que le traía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

Y ahora que lo recuerda…

Giró su cabeza hacia el sofá donde minutos atrás había depositado a la chica media muerta, y por segunda vez, su corazón se detuvo.

La chica ya no estaba allí. Y eso, ya era un problema.

Pero él no tenía idea que los problemas comenzarían mucho después...

* * *

_**Hello~ ¿Todos bien? ¿Sí? Bueno, ahora saben como fue que llegó Momoko a la casa de Brick. Ese Butch es un loquillo~ (?) **_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado ¿Merezco review? (Por favor, digan que si ;A; lol) **_

_**& Otra cosa... No estoy muy segura aun, pero pienso cambiar el nombre de la historia, como ya dije, no tenía un nombre planeado y usé el primero que se me ocurrió. Si es que llego a cambiarlo, avisaré c: **_

_**Bueno, nos leemos la proxima actualización :33 **_

_Nunca he hecho esto... así que lo haré ¡Respuestas a Reviews! _

**Annimo: **_Gracias, me alegro que te haya agradado & pues ¡Aquí esta el siguiente! _

**Jolus:** _& Por qué tu lo pediste ¡Aquí esta! xD (Hablo enserio, me motivaste jaja) Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por el review c: ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba... ¡Yo también te exijo que actualices Mi techo, tus reglas! ¡Que lo amo! D': jaja _

**Irina:** _Gracias por tu review! Jaja ¿Brick cascarrabias? Bueno, si... lo será solo un poco 8) pues esa Momoko lo sacará de quicio. Ya verás que cosas suceden con esos dos mas adelante :3_

**Darkprincessakane: **_Muchas gracias por pensar que mis historias son buenas, significa mucho c: & también gracias por tu review! :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece**_

* * *

El muchacho de cabellos rojizos entornó los ojos y paseó su endemoniada mirada por el lugar, en busca de una menuda chiquilla de vestido rosado. Tragó duro al no tenerla en su campo de visión, y su cuerpo se sintió tenso.

No podía gritar para llamarle, no era lo correcto en una situación así. Apenas la mocosa se había despertado ¿Cómo reaccionaría si de pronto un desconocido le llamara enojado? Probablemente se asustaría más, si es que ya lo estaba.

Suspiró un poco cansado dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo donde al final se encontraban tres puertas; la del lado izquierdo estaba el baño, la puerta de enfrente estaba un armario y la puerta de la derecha se encontraba el cuarto de lavado. No dejó de estar atento a cualquier sonido que pudiese ocurrir.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, tal vez ella se encontraría allí… solo tal vez. Era incorrecto pegar su oreja a la puerta blanca de madera y escuchar si realmente había una persona, además de que no quería hacerlo por obvias razones. Sí que opto por dar leves toques para ver si alguien respondía.

_**Toc, toc, toc.**_

Y nadie respondió.

Cuidadosamente y con lentitud giró el pestillo, poco a poco abriendo la puerta, hasta que de una vez por todas la abrió por completa.

Todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, tal y como él había dejado.

Eso significa que la chiquilla no había pasado por allí.

No entendió porque, pero por una parte sintió alivio de que no estuviera allí y al mismo tiempo enojo y decepción por qué aun no sabía su paradero. Cerró la puerta y ahora miró a la puerta del armario, pero dudaba mucho que ella estuviese metida allí… o tal era posible, pues según Butch estaba ebria, y ahora que lo recordaba…

¿Qué tan ebria estaría? ¿De esas que no tienen conciencia de nada, o solo un poco ebria pero que está consciente de lo que pasa?

Posó su mano sobre el pestillo y abrió la puerta, y como pensó, no había nada que no fueran objetos viejos que con la sola vista se puede saber que han estado guardados desde hace años. Cerró la puerta, y ahora miró a la última. Frunció el ceño. Si la chiquilla no estaba allí, entonces tendría que subir hacia su habitación, y en su habitación está PROHIBIDO pasar.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de lavado donde se encontraban las lavadoras y objetos de limpieza, y ahora sí, el ceño del pelirrojo se frunció de verdad y no precisamente porque ella estuviera allí, porque no, la chiquilla no estaba. Solo quedarían los cuartos de arriba, donde estaba un estudio y su habitación y como ya dijo, en su habitación NADIE pero absolutamente NADIE entra. Ni sus hermanos, ni sus padres cuando le visitan, ¡NADIE! Y eso se lo enseñaría a esa diablilla si se atrevió a entrar allí.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y salió del pasillo.

Sus pasos eran decididos y sus puños apretados. Más le valía a esa niña a no meterse en su habitación. Pero entonces paró en seco al voltear a la mesa caoba en el centro de la pequeña sala y entornó los ojos observando mejor que eran esas cosas rosas sobre ella.

Se acercó lentamente y eran… ¿Envolturas?

NO.

¡No. No. No! ¡Sus dulces franceses favoritos! El alma de Brick por poco se desprende del cuerpo ¡Maldición!

Corrió hasta la cocina de donde el recordó haberlos dejado, y encontró el refrigerador saqueado y al igual que la alacena.

¿Pero cómo? ¡No escuchó nada!

-Esa mocosa… -Susurró molesto, dispuesto a ir por ella. Seguro estaría en la planta de arriba y con la mirada altiva salió por la puerta de la cocina, pero no esperó con que la diablilla de pronto estuviese en la sala, sentada en el piso y devorando un bote de helado sabor chocolate.

El pelirrojo paró abruptamente sintiendo su corazón saltar del susto, y se quedó parado allí, como un espectador silencioso. Fue como si todo su enojo se hubiera detenido y ahora le invadió el miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de una enana que le llegaba más abajo del hombro?

Hizo una mueca desagradable ante tal pensamiento. La pelirroja aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, aunque lo tuviera dos metros enfrente estaba más concentrada en comer bocados del helado chocolatoso.

El muchacho respiró hondo, se acercó cautelosamente para no espantarla y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Ella, ahora si le prestó su atención. Brick sintió algo inexplicable dentro de sí al tener esos peculiares ojos rosados sobre él… después de 5 años.

Esos ojos eran tan difíciles de encontrar en otra persona y entonces, al tener esa mirada de nuevo sobre la suya, recordó ese nostálgico momento en que los vio por última vez...

_Brick intentaba respirar entre el sofocante abrazo de su madre, que lo tenía pegado a él como si ella fuera una garrapata. _

_-¡Mamá, mamá! Ya, por favor… me asfixias. –Pidió casi sin aire el pobre chico de gorra roja, y su pelirroja madre solo pudo repartirle besos en todo el rostro de la emoción, haciendo que su asfixia fuera más. _

_Un Boomer lleno de pintalabios color rojo repartidos por todo su pálido rostro, reía maliciosamente de su hermano mayor, en venganza de que el pelirrojo riera y se burlara del menor cuando le tocó el turno de besos asfixiantes de mamá. _

_Sí, Boomer ya esperaba ansioso el momento en el que su madre se separara del mayor y poder observar el bronceado rostro de Brick lleno de esos besos rojizos. La realidad era que, además de que el muchacho tuviera su rostro tapizado de besos, también lo tenía rojo de la vergüenza. _

_-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes! –Dijo la mujer ojiazul, mirando a sus dos "bebesitos" recién graduados de la preparatoria, y más orgullosa estaba por verlos llevando puesta sus togas.- Pero me falta un bebesito mío… ¿Dónde estará?- Comentó divertida paseando la mirada entre toda la multitud de gente que se hallaba a su alrededor. Brick y Boomer sonrieron con sorna buscando con la mirada a su hermano pelinegro, pues de su madre no se iba a escapar y ellos se encargarían de eso. _

_-¡Allá está Butch, mamá! ¡Tras él, tras él! –Gritaron los dos al unísono con tono infantil señalando una cabellera negra a lo lejos. Butch que hacía su esfuerzo por esconderse tras las personas y querer correr, no tuvo muy buena suerte. _

_Ellos tenían una madre que además de tener un físico joven, tenía el comportamiento dulce y enérgico como el de una adolescente. Así que con una sonrisa traviesa, la mujer fue tras el con pasos agigantados, hasta poder atraparlo. _

_Butch intentó correr, pero desgraciadamente una mano se aferró a su brazo trayéndolo bruscamente de regreso, terminando en los sofocantes brazos de su madre._

_-¡Aquí está mi segundo niñito! Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, lo has logrado Butch. –Y a continuación, la repartición de besos. _

_-¡Mamá, aquí no! ¡Mis amigos me van a ver! –Gruño molesto el chico apartándose de ella. Lo peor para el comenzó cuando a lo lejos diviso cuatro sonrisas burlonas. La primera era de su padre, la segunda de Brick, la tercera de Boomer y la cuarta… De su amor platónico, Kaoru Matsubara. _

_Pero la última sonrisa era especial y diferente a las demás. Tenía grabado el "Te joderé con eso el resto de tu vida" en ella. _

_¿Por qué tenía que estar ella justamente allí? ¡A ella le faltaba un año para graduarse! Bueno, tal vez solo venía a visitar a sus amigos o algo por el estilo. Pero de algo que si estaba muy seguro…_

_Era su fin y ahora sí, jamás conseguiría una cita con ella nunca._

_La mirada inocente de la mujer pelirroja y de ojos azules también se volvió a la dirección de donde miraba su hijo. Sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisita traviesa. _

_-¿Quién es ella Butch? ¡Oh! Es la niña que te gusta ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo dice Boomer que se llama? Uhm... ¿Kumiko? ¿Kaori? ¡Ah ya se! ¡KAORU! _

_La piel del moreno palideció y sus ojos casi se le salen. Y para empeorar la situación, la pelinegra giró al escuchar su nombre, viendo a los dos de forma dudosa. _

_-¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué tienes que gritar!? _

_Se lamentó el pelinegro escondiéndose tras toda la gente que pudiera para evadir la mirada esmeralda de la chica._

_-¡Espera! ¡Hijo, no te vayas! _

_Mientras el resto de la familia se partía de la risa por el azabache, los otros dos hermanos aprovecharon la distracción de su madre para eliminar el rastro rojizo de sus rostros. Después de eso, Brick vio a su padre y hermano menor alejarse con el maestro del rubio. El mayor ya sabía que el maestro llamó a su padre para decirle maravillas de Boomer, pues fue su alumno preferido. _

_Él se quedó solo, viendo a sus amigos recibir abrazos normales de sus padres y familiares. Otros simplemente se tomaban fotos con sus otros amigos, y miraba a una que otra chica llorar abrazada de otras chicas. _

_Se sintió apretujado entre tanta gente, así que optó por salir de allí y pasear por última vez en los corredores de la escuela. _

_Y allí estaba, caminando tranquilamente mientras su rojiza mirada se paseaba por los corredores, recordando momentos en los que pasó allí. Sí, sabía que esos pensamientos eran muy cursis, pero no admitiría que alguna vez pensó así. _

_Pero entonces, sus oídos se percataron de leves pisadas detrás de él, y se detuvo. Giró lentamente hacia atrás, y allí estaba ella. _

_Una linda jovencita de aproximadamente 16 años, un poco bajita, con larga y abundante cabellera pelirroja, y que poseía unos peculiares ojos rosados. _

_Ella al ver que notó su presencia, dio un respingo como una niña que acababa de ser atrapada en una travesura. Él quiso sonreír ante ese gesto, pero no se permitió hacerlo. _

_-Rosita –La potente voz de Brick hizo eco en el pasillo, logrando que la muchacha se estremeciera un poco. _

_-Brick… _

_Murmuró un poco tímida, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo de sobremanera. Era extraño, pues ella le había llamado por su nombre y no "Idiota" como todas las veces. ¿Acaso se debía a que ya no iba a volver y por ello decidió decirle por su nombre? Tal vez. _

_-¿Qué haces acá? Aun te falta un año para graduarte, enana. –Comentó con naturalidad, pero entonces una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras hicieron aparición, y sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba a punto de decir molestaría a la pelirroja- ¿O es que acaso ya has comenzado a extrañarme y solo has venido a despedirte de mí? _

_Momoko abrió los ojos con un deje de sorpresa, pero la cambió rápidamente para disimularla. Brick lo notó, y al igual que ella su sonrisa se esfumó al no ver la mirada molesta de la chica, si no, una mirada algo nerviosa, como si el chico hubiese dado en el blanco. _

_Los labios rosa pálido se abrieron para responderle, pero se cerraron con la misma rapidez. _

_Brick dio unos pasos más hacia ella, sin apartar su mirada confusa. Ahora una duda había crecido en su mente. _

_¿Podría ser cierto?_

_-¿Has venido de despedirte de mí? –Volvió a preguntar, ahora con un tono sereno, incrédulo y con un toque esperanzado. Ella jugueteó con sus manos, de manera nerviosa. _

_-Yo… -Comenzó a titubear- yo… la verdad, es que… es que he venido a… _

_-¡Ah! ¡Momoko-san! _

_Una tercera voz hizo eco, haciendo que los dos pelirrojos se volvieran hacia aquella persona. Brick fulminó con la mirada al muchacho que se acercaba de cabello rojizo casi negro y ojos ámbar. _

_Odiaba con toda su alma a ese idiota. El chico oji miel al notar a Brick le devolvió la mirada desafiante y con un brillo malicioso. Oh, sí. Era un odio mutuo. _

_Ese chico también era recién graduado de la escuela y el pelirrojo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no volvérselo a encontrar nunca jamás en su vida. Tenían una rivalidad a muerte, o mejor dicho, el tipo ojimiel la tenía con él, pues Brick casi no le prestaba atención con las acciones que hacía para intentar superarlo, pero todo cambia si se trata de ella. _

_Él no puede ignorar que el imbécil esté buscando a esa chiquilla loca, porque el AMA a esa chiquilla, pero Brick no lo hace notar, solo observa a esperar que sucede. _

_-Him –Habló el ojimiel sin emoción en su voz al pasar a un lado del pelirrojo. _

_-Matsumoto –Respondió igual de cortante, aguijoneándolo con la mirada. _

_-¿Hiroki-kun? –Preguntó la pelirroja al ver al hico que le sonrió de manera dulce._

_-Lamento acerté esperar, Momoko-san, pero mis padres me tenían acorralado con tanta fotografía.- Soltó una leve risita. Momoko también sonrió, y Brick… bueno, Brick solo permaneció con el semblante serio. _

_¿Por qué tenía que llegar justamente? _

_Pero claro, no importaba ya. Ya sabía porque Momoko se encontraba en los pasillos: Buscaba a Matsumoto, y no a él. _

_-Bien… ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó el muchacho a la joven, que se sonrojó un poco con la pregunta. Después miró a Brick, de una manera que el pelirrojo no supo descifrar. Parecía que le suplicaba con la mirada que interviniera, pero Brick supo que eso era imposible, pues que el supiera Momoko gustaba del imbécil. _

_Matsumoto tomó del brazo a la joven y haló con delicadeza para hacerle caminar. Momoko seguía mirando al joven pelirrojo de esa forma, como si quisiera decirle algo importante que está atascado en su garganta, y la realidad era que sí. Quería decirle, pero tenía miedo. _

_Pero el pelirrojo no supo identificarlo. _

_-Adios, enana. –Una sonrisa. Eso fue. Una débil sonrisa en sus labios le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su interior, dándole fuerzas para continuar. _

_-Espera –Detuvo Momoko zafándose suavemente del agarre de Hiroki. El ojimiel afiló la mirada, pero la pelirroja no lo notó.- Yo… yo tengo que de…_

_-¡Briiiiick!_

_Una cuarta voz femenina se escuchó estruendosamente por el corredor. El aludido frunció el ceño y apretó los puños disimuladamente. Todos notaron que una chica de 17 años, muy guapa, de cabello amielado se acercaba con una sonrisa encantadora hacia el pelirrojo. Su cabellera larga estaba cogida en una coleta alta y el movimiento hacía que se mecieran las puntas que terminaban en lindos caireles. _

_-Melody –Respondió el dueño de gorra roja.- ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Tu madre me dijo que podía venir a verte, y quería que fuera una sorpresa –Juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda con su habitual sonrisa inocente. Las puntas de sus talones se levantaban y bajaban, aumentando su encanto._

_Momoko sin notarlo, hizo una leve mueca examinando a la rubia. Era muy hermosa, y además ella era… alta. Miró a Hiroki y no pudo evitar sentirse más molesta al ver que el muchacho también tenía su atención en ella, embobado. _

_La otra chica sintió el otro par de ojos sobre ella y se giró, con una sonrisa. _

_-¡Oh! Lo siento, que despistada soy… ¿Ustedes son amigos de Brick, cierto? –Preguntó la chica con su dulzona voz. Brick se tensó por lo que pudiera decir la pelirroja, pero al parecer Melody interrumpió antes de que pudieran responder.- Yo soy Melody, mucho gusto…Y lamento si interrumpí algo –Sonrió nerviosa antes de extender la mano, que Hiroki no tardó en corresponder gustoso. _

_-Mucho gusto Melody, yo soy Matsumoto Hiroki –Sonrió encantador, tanto que Brick le fulminó con la mirada.- Y no te preocupes, no has interrumpido nada. De hecho, nosotros ya nos estábamos yendo ¿Cierto, Momoko? _

_La rubia de ojos verdes miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisita._

_-Eh… si, nosotros ya nos íbamos.-Contestó con la voz un poco apagada- Momoko Akatsutsumi, mucho gusto. –La rubia estrecho su mano gustosa. _

_- No sabía que Brick tuviera una novia muy linda…-Comentó Hiroki, viendo con cierta envidia al ojirojo. _

_Ella se confundió con la respuesta del oji miel. Brick iba a desmentirlo hasta que la pelirroja le interrumpió. _

_-Bueno, no hay que interrumpir más –Farfulló la oji rosa tomando el brazo de Matsumoto.- ¿Nos vamos, Hiroki-kun?_

_El pelirrojo oscuro asintió y ambos se alejaron de allí, no sin antes despedirse cortésmente de la rubia. Momoko echó un último vistazo hacia atrás, encontrando los ojos fríos de Brick. El chico le quedó viendo esa mirada, queriendo grabarla en su memoria para siempre, porque estaba seguro de que esa sería la última vez que la vería, y ese pensamiento solo lo hizo sentirse más vacío. _

_-Qué raro que creyeran que fuera tu novia… ¿No les habías dicho acaso que tenías una prima? –La oji verde sonrió divertida, pero su sonrisa se borró viendo la cara que llevaba puesta su primo- ¿Brick? ¿Estás bien? _

_El pareció volver a poner los pies en la tierra y asintió. _

_-Si… -Ella hizo un puchero no muy convencida.- Debiste presentarte como Melody Him. _

_Ella se encogió de hombros, pues no estaba acostumbrada a dar su nombre de pila al presentarse. _

_-¿Sabes? Estuve 4 horas en avión para poder verte, y esperaba que la imagen que vería de ti este año fuera la del mismo idiota que bromea cada dos por tres. –Ella sonrió burlona, y se sintió mejor cuando sus palabras hicieron efecto para devolver al Brick de siempre, que ahora le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y altiva. _

_-¿Idiota? ¡Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Barbie! – Y en dos segundos, la cargó como un costal apoyando su vientre sobre su hombro y provocando que el vestido dejara ver un poco más de lo que debía. _

_-¡Para, para! ¡Prefiero al Brick de antes! ¡Me van a ver todo el trasero Brick, bájame! _

_-¿Qué tal si salimos afuera? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece bien? ¡Perfecto! _

_-¡Noooo! _

_Brick, a pesar de tener ese semblante seguro de sí mismo, no podía evitar sentirse de la misma forma, vacío. _

Brick volvió a suspirar ante ese recuerdo, pero aun mantenía los ojos bien clavados en los de esa chiquilla causante del desorden en su cocina. Ella aun le miraba, y parecía más una niña que una señorita de 22 años; Alrededor de sus labios se encontraban los rastros del helado chocolatoso, como una niña a quien lo le han enseñado los modales de cómo comer. La cuchara aún permanecía en su boca y no parecía tener intenciones se sacarla, pues estaba más interesada en descifrar quien era ese chico.

La mirada molesta de Brick cambió repentinamente al pensar aquello.

¿Ella le recordaría? ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué estaría pensando de él en esos instantes?

-Momoko… -Llamó el con suavidad para no asustarle. Ella parpadeo a su nombrado, y con cautela levanto la mano frente al rostro del muchacho, como si quisiese acariciar su mejilla, y Brick al pensarlo, no se opuso.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor oponerse.

Ella detuvo su mano frente al rostro de Brick, y formó el número dos con sus dedos.

¿Dos? ¿Qué quería decir con "dos"? ¿Qué carajos significaba eso?

Un movimiento muy rápido, y el pelirrojo sintió el ardor recorrer sus ojos. Por inercia se hecho hacia atrás cayendo de sentón y cubriendo esas orbes rojizas, dando un quejido de dolor. Momoko, como pudo se levantó de prisa, aventó el bote de helado por los aires y salió corriendo escalera arriba gritando como una poseída, que si llegasen a escuchar los vecinos, podrían imaginar que allí dentro se estaba llevando acabo un asesinato.

-¡Mierda! ¡MALDITA CHIQUILLA HIJA DE…!

El sonido de un fuerte portazo logró cubrir la última palabra no apropiada para menores de edad.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Que si tardé? Uh... si, creo que tarde por un infierno llamado "Escuela" ¿La buena noticia? ¡Eh salido bien y la imaginación vuelve a mí! *-* **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Que dicen? ¿Me dejan un review? :3**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capitulo. **_

_Respuestas a Reviews sin cuenta_

**Miyako y Boomer lindo azul:**Muchas gracias por tu review, y me hace sentir bien sabiendo que te gusta mi escritura, gracias!

**Suki-chan: **Que bueno que te gustara (: & también mi forma de redactar! Significa mucho, gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Demashitaa powerpuff z no me pertenece (: **

* * *

**Brick Pov**

¡Maldita sea! Mis ojos me ardían y lloraban y yo solo podía tener las palmas de mis manos sobre ellos para evitarlo. Solo escuchaba a la loca gritar y sus pasos correr hasta oír el fuerte portazo que ahogó mi insulto

¡No podía dejarla ir!

Como pude retiré las manos de mis ojos y aunque miraba aun algo borroso, me levante de un salto para correr tras ella. Solo deseo que los vecinos no se asusten y decidan tocar la puerta para saber de qué trataba todo ese escándalo.

Subí las escaleras con toda la rapidez que mis pies me permitieron, y una vez que mis ojos dejaron de llorar vi claramente como la mocosa había dejado pisadas de… ¿Chocolate?

¡Joder, mi alfombra!

Y me molestó más saber que esas pisadas se dirigían nada más y nada menos que mi habitación. Fruncí el entrecejo, estaba más molesto que nunca.

Llegué frente a la puerta y cuando intente abrirla me encontré con que esta se encontraba cerrada.

-¡Momoko, abre la puerta! –Grité enfadado, y no recibí ninguna respuesta. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme ¿Cómo iba abrirme si yo me encontraba en un estado demoniaco? Bien… lo intentaré otra vez – Momoko, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo, solo abre la puerta.- Dije esta vez con un tono más tranquilo.

Pero igual no recibí ninguna respuesta.

De pronto recordé…

¡La ventana del cuarto está abierta! ¿Sería tan loca como para lanzarse desde allí? No… no lo creo, pero estaba ebria y todo ebrio está loco.

Con todo el dolor di un paso hacia atrás y al segundo siguiente con mi pierna derecha di una fuerte patada a la puerta de madera, destrozándola y haciéndola desplomarse contra el suelo.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue… nada.

¿¡Nada!?

Las pisadas de chocolate se desvanecieron, y mi habitación parecía algo normal… y digo algo porque así yo no lo dejé. Los cajones estaban saqueados, y una lámpara estaba…

¡¿Mis Cajones estaban saqueados?! ¿Dónde se metió esa enana? ¡Me quiso robar!

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la ventana y asomé la cabeza. No había nada. La chiquilla no se encontraba a la vista y dudaba mucho que hubiese corrido tan rápido por la escalera de incendios y perderla de vista.

Ya estaba saliendo por la ventana cuando un objeto se impactó detrás de mi cabeza haciendo desestabilizarme hacía adelante. Me quedé congelado… hasta que miré hacia atrás.

¿¡Como hizo eso!? ¡Hace unos momentos ella no estaba allí! ¿Dónde se había escondido que no la miré? No importa, una sensación de alivio me recorrió el cuerpo y sin notarlo sonreí, hasta que otra cosa más se impactó en mi cara.

Retiré la prenda que me habían lanzado al rostro y la arroje al suelo enfadado, luego la mire a ella, con una sonrisa desafiante mientras saltaba levemente sobre mi cama. Tenía más objetos en sus manos, seguro que dispuesta a lanzármelos.

-Escucha… enana. –Sisee enfadado- Bájate ahora de mi cama, porque si no lo haces te voy a…

-¡Cierra la boca, villano! - ¿Villano? ¿Acaso me dijo villano? - ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! - ¿De qué mierda me estaba hablando?

Agaché mi cabeza con toda rapidez antes de que el control remoto me diera en toda la cara. Una vez que el objeto paso sobre mí me voltee hacia atrás viendo como este salía disparado por la ventana.

-¡Momoko, basta de tus jueguitos! –Di un paso hacia el frente, y ella dio uno hacia atrás en pose de ataque, como si supiera artes marciales o algo así.

-¡Tranquilos ciudadanos de saltadilla, no teman! –Mi cara no pudo estar más desconcertada. ¡La maldita loca le estaba hablando al poster de mi banda favorita sobre la pared!- ¡Yo derrotaré a este monstruo y haré justicia!

-¿Justicia? –Balbuce- ¡Yo te haré ju…!

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba raro en ella –Más raro de lo ya estaba— No supe cómo actuar en ese momento, pero juro que sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

La mocosa tenía mis… mis boxers sobre su cabeza, como un sombrero… y una toalla usándola como capa.

Fugazmente lancé una mirada a mis cajones, entendiendo de dónde sacó todo.

¡No lo entiendo! ¿Solo esculcó en mis cajones para buscar una toalla y unos calzoncillos?

Suficiente, ya vi demasiado. Yo NO voy a cuidar a esta… esta… niña.

-Quédate quieta –Amenacé con los ojos fulminantes.- Y quita de tu cabeza mis… mis… -Carraspé. Era tan extraño tener que decir esa frase…- Maldita sea ¡Siéntate, y solo quítate mi ropa interior, loca!- Ella no pareció inmutarse, pero extrañamente obedeció y de un salto se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, meneando sus pies como toda una niña, pero eso sí, la loca no se quitó mis boxers de la cabeza.

Eso me enfadó de sobremanera. Esa no era la Momoko que yo recordaba…

La Momoko que yo conocí si era algo berrinchuda e infantil, pero no así como ahora la veía. También era madura en sus ocasiones, y tierna cuando quería…

Pero claro, la pelirroja que ahora tenía frente a mí no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, por ese motivo está así de… rara.

Me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería si estuviera sobria? Supuse que tal vez seguiría siendo algo infantil por la forma en la que actúa, aunque este ebria.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, metí la mano al bolsillo y saqué mi celular. De manera rápida marque al número de Butch, pero el muy idiota seguro sabía que le llamaría en algún momento, y es por ello que decidió apagar el celular. Miré la pantalla con profundo odio…

¡No me podía estar pasando a mí!

Volví a posar mis ojos sobre el borde de la cama, y… ella ya no estaba.

-No puede ser… –Murmuré fastidiado.

¡Solo había sido un segundo en el que mis ojos se apartaron de ella! ¿Cómo se escabulle tan rápido?

-¿Momoko? Sal de donde estés –Hablé mirando cuidadosamente a mis costados. Quien sabe… podría ser que de pronto me lance alguna cosa más mortal que un control remoto en la cabeza. - ¡Maldita loca, sal ya!

Escuché algo de vidrio romperse en la planta baja y me alarmé.

¿Ahora qué cosa había sido víctima de su ebriedad?

Corrí hacía abajo antes de que ella pudiese romper algo más.

Bajé las escaleras con mucha prisa, y entre tropezones logré llegar hasta abajo sin tener que rodar por las escaleras. La sala estaba normal… o algo. La alfombra estaba manchada de helado chocolatoso cuando Momoo lo arrojó para escapar.

Si lo que escuché fue vidrio entonces debió de ser en la cocina.

Abrí la puerta y encontré el desastre del café derramado y la cafetera desecha, pero no había rastros de la enana. Uf… cuando esa niña este sobria, le daré la lista de todo lo que me debe.

-¿Sabes qué? –Hablé a la nada. Momoko no estaba frente a mi, así que procuré hablar con el tono demasiado alto, lo suficiente para que llegara a sus oídos.- ¡Has estado aquí solo media hora y ya me tienes harto, mujer!

Abrí la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad. Y la seguí buscando con la mirada. Mi departamento no era tan grande y no había muchos lugares donde pueda esconderse. Solo las puertas que he revisado, así que en una de esas debe de andar.

Mi mirada se quedó prendida por la puerta del balcón y arqué una ceja.

-No serías capaz… -Murmuré queriendo convencerme. Bueno… saltar desde el balcón es muy suicida, y dudaba mucho que Momoko lo fuera, pero… con una ebria nunca se sabe.

Otro objeto se impactó tras mi cabeza haciéndome girar hecho una furia. El objeto fue más suave: Un rollo de papel sanitario. Volví a mirar a todas direcciones como loco pero no estaba nadie.

No se puede decir que fue imaginación ¡Eso no se puede imaginar!

-¡Ríndete, villano!

La voz de la pelirroja se escuchó desde arriba. Yo, con una cara de confusión fui levantando la mirada hasta encontrar a una Momoko con mis calzoncillos sobre la cabeza y una toalla como capa, sentada en cuclillas sobre el barandal de la planta alta.

Mis piernas flaquearon viendo como la enana se tambaleaba, pero no borraba su sonrisa psicópata.

¡¿Qué mierda le sucedía?!

-¡Momoko, no! ¡Baja de allí ahora! –Juro que todo el enojo se me bajó y fue sustituido por un miedo terrible de que fuera a caerse de allí. No quería que se lastimara, pero ella no parecía tener miedo. – Es peligroso, baja de allí por favor.

-No me vas a detener –Habló de nuevo con ese acento inentendible, típico de un borracho- Dime tu nombre, villano y te prometo que los daños serán menos fuertes.

-Si te digo mi nombre… ¿Bajarás de allí?

Ella hizo una mirada, como meditando lo dicho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Solo no saltes! Soy Brick, ¿Me recuerdas? –Tenía esa pequeña esperanza de qué lo hiciera, y al recordarme sonriera y… ¡Se bajara del maldito barandal antes de que mis nervios me mataran!

-¿Brick? –Murmuró entornando los ojos.

-Sí, si… soy Brick. Ahora baja de allí…-Gesticulé con mis manos que se hiciera para atrás y bajara, pero ella solo se inclinó más hacia adelante. Con miedo salí corriendo hasta quedar bajo ella, por si llegara a caerse yo la atraparía, aunque deseaba que no fuera necesario tener que atraparla.

Levante la mirada, atentó por si llegaba a caer pero… por accidente me encontré con una vista muy… ehem.

Mis mejillas se colorearon, teniendo frente a mis ojos las bragas de Momoko, que se miraban por culpa de andar en cuclillas sobre el barandal. Sabía que a ella le gustaba el rosa, desde que la conocí su color siempre ha sido el rosa. Su vestido esa noche era también rosa y su ropa interior… creo que también era rosa.

No, esperen… más bien parece un rosa crema… con estampados de algo que no logro identificar. ¿Corazones? O tal vez sean fresas… Y creo que tienen encaje con…

Mi mirada curiosa desapareció e hice una cara de espanto.

¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO?!

Retiré la vista de su ropa interior y ahora me enfoqué en su rostro, que aún tenía esa cara dudosa.

-Brick… -Murmuró otra vez- Así que… ¡Ese es tu nombre, cruel villano! Estas perdido Brick, te derrotaré y te haré pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho a estos pobres indefensos ciudadanos! –Elevó las manos haciendo un ademan para que observara a mi alrededor.

Comencé a dudar… ¿Realmente era alcohol lo que circulaba en su venas o acaso llevaba droga?

-¿Qué? ¡Basta ya, baja de allí, te lo ruego! –Ya estaba más asustado. La loca cada que hablaba se balanceaba de un lado a otro y en cualquier momento, sus tacones altos podrían resbalarse del barandal y caer.

-¿Quieres que baje, criminal? –Me lanzó una mirada molesta, como si fuera su peor rival.

-Sí, si quiero que bajes-Declaré con firmeza, devolviéndole la mirada desafiante. No iba a permitir que me mirara de esa forma.

-¡Alla voy!

-No… ¡Espera, espera Momoko! ¡ASÍ NOOO!

* * *

_**Uff… De verdad lo siento… u.u tardé mucho, lo sé. Estoy de vacaciones, así que si tuve el tiempo, pero… tuve un bloqueo D': ¡Los bloqueos son feos, no me golpeen! (?) & bueno, el ánimo se me bajó un poco.**_

_**¡Pero aquí, por fin ya está el capítulo! Con la aparición de una Momoko muy loca y traviesa~**_

_**Espero & les haya gustado. ¿Saben cómo logré escribir el capítulo? Leyéndolos, jajaja (Habló enserio, siempre hago eso cuando escribo (: leo mis reviews) & bueno, se los agradezco mucho, me ayudan a inspirarme.**_

_**¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo! ¿Me dejan mas reviews? ¡Cuídense mucho! **_

_Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta_

**NikiDaniZ: **¡Ya he continuado! Lamento la demora, el bloqueo… y el bajón de animos, coff… ¡Pero lo he recuperado! (: Gracias por tu review!

**Madero: **¡Gracias! (: & también agradezco tu review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demashitaa powerpuff girls no me pertenece**

* * *

**Brick POV**

La espalda me punzaba y dolía con cada movimiento de mi cuerpo. Tenía a la loca cargando entre mis brazos, y aunque no fuera pesada, de todas maneras me causaba dolor llevarla hasta mi habitación, donde una vez allí la recosté en la cama y cerré las ventanas.

Me volví de nuevo hacia ella y mi mirada se endureció al verla allí, tan cómoda abrazando mi almohada.

Me molesta el hecho de que cualquiera pueda entrar a mi habitación, pero… sentí que era preferible tenerla dentro de un cuarto, a que ande destrozando toda mi casa.

Yo sabía que todo era parte de una actuación. La maldita loca no pudo haberse quedado inconciente ¡El que debería estarlo soy yo, que recibió todo su peso y me hizo caer de espalda contra el suelo!

Pero ella, bien mona, fue la que quedó inconsciente.

Rodee los ojos, tomé una silla y me senté a su lado para vigilarla.

Enfoqué mis ojos en ella. Era realmente hermosa, más de lo yo recordaba, y entonces me hice otra pregunta más… ¿Cómo una chica tan hermosa, puede estar tan loca? Ojala, cuando no esté ebria, no sea de esa forma… ¿Quién querría aguantar a una chica así?

Ella suspiró entre sueños y removió su cabeza en la almohada, dando un giro que le hizo quedar frente a mí. Sus parpados se abrían lenta y perezosamente, pero solo los dejó medio abiertos, observándome.

Por supuesto, yo también le miré, pero no de una forma agradable. Sin embargo, ella no se inmutó por la mirada asesina que le dirigía, o eso pensé, hasta que ella abrió sus peculiares ojos con asombro y se incorporó de golpe, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama.

Esa reacción me tomó por sorpresa, y estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que me lanzara ahora, si es que se le ocurría lanzarme algo, otra vez.

-Tu… -Inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia mí, observándome detenidamente. Yo parpadee un par de veces, preguntándome que me diría ahora- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién eres?-Volvió a formular la pregunta con curiosidad en su tono. Inclinó la cabeza un poco confundida, y esa mirada como el de una niñita perdida la hizo ver adorable.- ¿Tu eres mi príncipe?

Entorné los ojos en ella, molesto.

-Por favor, no juegues ¡No finjas que no recuerdas nada!

Ella volvió a parpadear, aun confusa.

-¿No eres tú quien me besó?

Mis cejas se alzaron ante la extraña pregunta de ella. Al no obtener respuesta mía, se dejó caer de nuevo a la almohada y abrazarla.

-No, no te besé y no soy tu príncipe, loca. Solo soy Brick, el pobre tipo que tiene que soportarte porque su estúpido e irresponsable hermano te emborrachó y te botó en esta casa, por desgracia. –Respondí tajante. No besaría a una chica que ni siquiera eh visto en años, y menos en ese estado de ebriedad.

Ella, aun acostada boca abajo mientras abrazaba la esponjosa almohada, al oír mi voz sus ojos volvieron a posisionarse sobre mí, confundidos. Con cautela y lentitud se fue incorporando por segunda vez.

-No me digas que has dejado de ser la heroína y transformado en princesa.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-¿Qué? –Volví a preguntar más desconcertado que la vez anterior. ¡Le acabo de decir mi nombre! Y esta no es su habitación.

-No, no, no. Esta es MI habitación, y te acabo de decir que soy Brick.

-¿Brick?

-Sí, Brick.

De la nada, comenzó a reír.

-¡Que curioso! Yo… yo conocí a un Brick hace mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, de que por fin recordara algo sobre mí. Mi nombre es muy… original, así que dudo mucho que ese Brick haya sido otro que no fuera yo.

-Si… ¿Me recuerdas, Momoko? –Me acerqué hacia ella un poco más, hasta que me llegó el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabellera.

-Brick… Recuerdo que le gustaba el baloncesto.- Susurró con los ojos perdidos, como si intentara recordar más sobre su pasado, pero que le era algo difícil.- Su cabello era un poco largo, y siempre olía bien… aunque fuera un idiota. ¡Lo recuerdo! Yo… yo, la última vez que lo ví quería decirle algo… algo muy importante para mí.

Mis ojos parpadearon repetidas veces de la sorpresa que tenía del que ella me recordara un poco. Ese día me quedó esa intriga de saber que era lo que ella quería decirme realmente, antes de que llegara el imbécil ese y mi prima Melody.

Sé que suena espantoso y muy malo de mi parte, pero hubiese deseado que mi madre no hubiera invitado a Melody, de ser así tal vez yo habría sabido que cosas me quería decir…

Me hice muchas ideas… una de ellas era que existiera la posibilidad de que, bueno… ella me dijera que le agradaba o algo así.

¿Pero a quien engaño? ¿Cómo podría agradarle después de todas las cosas molestas que le hice? Como esa vez que la humillé frente a sus compañeras animadoras diciéndole que tenía los pechos muy pequeños.

Se enfureció tanto que me arrojó la enorme y dura paleta que estaba lamiendo a la cabeza.

¡Y me he salido un poco del tema!

Momoko recuerda lo que estaba a punto de decirme aquel día que fue la última vez que la vi. Sé que han pasado muchos años desde eso, pero aun tengo esa enorme curiosidad… y si está borracha, me dirá la verdad.

-¡Sí, sí! Tú estabas a punto de decir algo ¿Qué era? –Pregunté con insistencia. Ella siguió con la mirada perdida al techo, de nuevo con esa concentración. Dio un largo suspiro y volteó a verme.

-Oye… -Me llamó- ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué? -Ella dio un fuerte salto con mi repentina voz. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarme en un momento tan importante?- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Me disculpé enseguida cuando ella comenzó a encogerse del miedo. La sostuve de los hombros delicadamente para que no se encogiera más.- Soy Brick ¿Recuerdas? Estabas a punto de decirme algo.

-¿Brick? –Murmuró ella, entornando sus ojos en mí.- Que curioso…yo conocía a un Brick.

Rode los ojos.

-Si, si ¿Recuerdas la última vez que le viste? ¿Qué cosa importante tenías que decirle?

-¡Ah!~ Cierto, cierto… Yo tenía que decirle algo la última vez que le miré, antes de que llegara su novia…-Dijo entre risas tontas, hasta llegar a la parte de "Novia" cuando fue que su mirada se ensombreció un poco, lo cual me extrañó.- Uhm… -Pareció meditar las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar, y bajo la mirada, pensante. De pronto, se acercó demasiado a mí, como si fuera a contarme un secreto, pero entendí que no era un secreto lo que quería contarme cuando su frente se recargo sobre mi hombro y no dijo nada más.

-¿Momoko? –Pregunté, volviendo a tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla ligeramente, pero ella era como una muñeca de trapo.- ¿Momoko? ¡Joder, no te duermas! –Ahora fue que la zarandee con fuerza, pero me molestaba que me dejaran picado y sobre todo ¡Que me utilizaran de almohada!

Ella despertó con un chillido y se apartó bruscamente de mí.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Preguntó horrorizada.

-¡Argh, demonios!

Y una vez más, rodé mis ojos.

* * *

Un joven rubio dormía plácidamente sobre una cómoda cama. Todo era absoluto silencio en esa habitación, que hasta podía escucharse su respiración pausada, signo de que estaba durmiendo muy bien, claro, hasta que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar e hizo pedazos el hermoso silencio.

Boomer Him, se removió incomodo entre las almohadas, y soltó un gruñido.

_Deben ser vendedores o algo parecido _pensó, e intentó ignorar el sonido.

Sin embargo, este seguía sonando con insistencia, lo cual de una vez por todas le obligó a revisar quien le llamaba.

Se incorporó perezosamente y tomó el celular que vibraba con ímpetu sobre el mueble caoba. Parpadeó un par de veces notando que en la pantalla dictaba el nombre de su hermano mayor, y no dudó en responderle, puesto que era extraño que su hermano le llamara a esas horas.

Su corazón se aceleró creyendo que podría ser una emergencia.

-¿Hola?

-_… ¡Que te bajes de allí! –_El rubio hizo un mohín extrañado… ¿De dónde tenía que bajarse exactamente?- _¡No salte, no saltes! _

-Brick, no me jodas. Ya estás suficientemente grande para hacer bromitas, idiota. –Iba a colgar, cuando…

-_¡No, no! ¡Boomer espera, ayúdame! _

La voz de su hermano sonó desesperada, lo que evitó que colgara el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que Butch… _¡Bájate de mi cama ahora! _–Boomer parpadeó confundido… ¿A quién carajos le gritaba?- Boomer, ven a mi casa rápido. Te necesito.

Boomer iba a preguntar más, pero su hermano colgó el teléfono repentinamente.

¿Qué estaría pasando?

Cansado, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a buscar su ropa regada en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una vez que la encontró y comenzó a vestirse, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su cama y con una sonrisa ladina, se acercó a la joven que dormía del otro lado.

-Miyako –Susurró mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa. Miró de nuevo a su chica, que no despertó ante su llamado.

Boomer soltó una leve risita. Imaginó que estaba cansada de la noche increíble que tuvieron hace unas horas atrás.

-Debo irme, volveré pronto.-Siguió susurrando a un lado de ella, y por último, depositó un beso sobre su frente. Ella se removió un poco ante el tacto, pero aun continuó durmiendo.

El ojiazul tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa.

* * *

-¡No saltes!

-¡NO!

-¡Momoko!

-¡NO!

-¡Baja de allí, maldita sea!

Como respuesta, Momoko me sacó infantilmente la lengua y continuo saltando sobre mi amado sofá color vino con una gaseosa en mano. Mi cara estaba increíblemente molesta y horrorizada de que pudiera abollar mi sofá, y sobre todo, ensuciarlo con la bebida.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Oh, si! Ya recordé…

_-¡¿Quién eres?! –Preguntó por enésima vez, entre molesta y asustada._

_-Te lo he repetido tantas veces… -Negué rodando los ojos y soltando un bufido fastidiado. _

_-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es mi habitación! –Reclamó. _

_-¿Qué? ¡No, no! Esta es mi habitación, loca. _

_-¿Tu habitación? _

_-Si, MI habitación. MÍA. _

_-¿Y qué hago yo aquí? –Preguntó confundida, entornando los ojos a un punto indefinido, pero antes de responderle, ella reaccionó de una forma muy brusca.- ¡Me has secuestrado! –Gritó repentinamente señalándome. _

_-¡No, yo no te…! _

_-¡Ayudenmeeeee! _

_Mi corazón dio un salto del susto por su tremendo grito._

_Demonios, esto estaba muy mal. Si los vecinos llegaran a escucharla… ¡Quedaría como un secuestrador! _

_-No, no, no…. No soy un secuestrados, espera…-Intente tomarla de los hombros para tranquilizarla, pero ella se levantó sobre la cama y me señaló. _

_-¡Irás a la cárcel, villano! – Ahora hizo esa voz heroica. _

_¡Pero que bipolar era! _

_-¡Baja de allí! –Ordené, pero solo recibí una sonrisa desafiante. _

_-¿Te molesta? _

_-¡Si, si me molesta! Momoko, baja de allí y escuchame…_

_-¿Y si yo salto? –Preguntó en un tono cantado como el de una niña retándome. _

_-No, no saltes. _

_-¡Pues voy a saltar! _

_Y a continuación, empezó a brincar sobre mi cama con fuerza. _

_-¡Mira, mira, estoy saltando y no puedes hacer nada para…! –Calló cuando me vio acercarme como un león enfurecido.- ¡Ahh! _

_-¡Ven acá! _

_Ella dio un salto hacia el suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta._

_En uno de sus arranques de locura, comenzó a tirar cosas como jarrones, lámparas, cuadros y todo lo que estuviese cerca para detenerme, pero lo único que la maldita loca provocó es que me enfureciera más. _

_Fue entonces que se subió a mi sofá, tomó la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo en un principio de la mesita de noche, y con el ceño fruncido gritó. _

_-¡Un paso más, y derramo el contenido! _

_Y allí comprendí que necesitaba ayuda…._

Mis ojos se posaron en ella de nuevo. Estaba divirtiéndose mientras saltaba en el sofácon la gaseosa en mano, y yo solo estaba allí… parado viéndola.

De acuerdo… amo mi sofá, pero si se derrama, puede lavarse. Si se abolla, será mas difícil.

¿Con que me quedaba? Por supuesto que… con que se derrame.

-¿No quieres bajar por las buenas? ¡Bajaras por las malas!

* * *

**Años, lo sé, pero lo cierto es que este fanfic me desanimó un poco & tuve otro bloqueo más. Lo extraño es que siempre me sucede con este ;A; **

**Segundo: Prácticas profesionales (Las odio, me roba totalmente mi tiempo) Pero en fin ¡El quinto capitulo! Y esto ya pronto se acaba (': **

**Espero les haya gustado… & disculpen de nuevo la tardanza. **

**Hoy no responderé reviews ya que tengo algo de prisa, lo siento. ¡Pero muchas gracias por ellos, por sus alertas y favoritos! C: **

**¿Me dejan otro mas? **

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
